


Best Friends (Are Fire and Ice)

by GothMaureen



Series: Gifts to thehyperactivesammich [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fic Gift, Friendship, Gen, Meaningless Fluff, Soda!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As different as they are, Sam and Mo are always there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends (Are Fire and Ice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehyperactivesammich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/gifts).



> So I was inspired by the high of feels that thehyperactivesammich's fics gave me, so I decided to write some things in this same vein for my bestest buddy in the whole wide world. 
> 
> Here you are, best friend. Enjoy.
> 
> ((If you are not me or the sammich, you will most likely not get this, but you are free to read it anyway.))

Mo knows Sam, almost more than she knows herself, if that was even possible. 

She knows exactly how Sam likes her pasta (drenched in Alfredo sauce), how calm her down after a fight with her dad (a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a smile), and to be very patient when doing math homework together.

Even though Sam’s sometimes more like the daughter she never wanted, Mo would never tell anyone that she wouldn't ever change that. 

They’re different as can be, powers and all. Sam is free and clear as the ice she conjures, and Mo is sharp,blazing and loud like the fire that flows through her veins.

Though Sam pokes and prods, Mo knows that the blackette is the best friend a girl could have. She knows that Sam will always be there for her, even if she won’t admit it. 

Mo knows that whenever Sam needs her, she’ll be there. Mo knows that even though Hunter can be a pain, Sam loves him. 

Mo knows that Sam will always come to her with problems, no matter how small or large. 

When someone named Andrew Hartford calls her Ranger cell phone and says Sam’s in trouble, Mo knows exactly what to do.


End file.
